The present invention relates to a speaker mounting structure and, in particular, to a structure for mounting a speaker which is to be mounted on a cabinet of audio-visual equipment through a speaker holder.
As a structure for mounting a speaker to a cabinet of audio-visual equipment such as a television and a television united with a video recorder, there are known a structure in which, as previously proposed by the present applicants in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 10-5956, a speaker is mounted directly onto the cabinet in a close contact manner, and a structure in which, as previously proposed by the present applicants in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 10-9716, a speaker is mounted onto the cabinet through a speaker holder.
Of the two above-cited structures, a speaker mounting structure proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 10-9716 is shown in FIG. 5. In this structure, a mounting portion 51 provided in a speaker holder 5 holding a speaker 2 thereon is fixed to a projecting portion 13 formed on the inner surface of the front wall 12 of a cabinet 1 by a mounting screw 52, the end edge 53 of the speaker holder 5 located on the opposite side of the mounting portion 51 thereof is received by a support piece 15 which is provided on the peripheral wall 14 of the cabinet 1, and the leading end of the front plate 54 of the speaker holder 5 is in contact with the corner portion 16 of the cabinet 1. However, in the speaker mounting structure as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 10-5956, in which a speaker is mounted directly onto the cabinet in a close contact manner, there arises a problem that sounds are liable to be indistinct; and, there is found another problem that sounds coming out of the speaker cause the cabinet to vibrate slightly, which in turn makes the sounds to tremble in a xe2x80x9cbzzztxe2x80x9d manner. Also, in the speaker mounting structure as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 10-9716, there is found the same problem that sounds are similarly made to tremble in the xe2x80x9cbzzztxe2x80x9d manner.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks found in the conventional speaker mounting structures. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a speaker mounting structure in which the whole of a speaker holder holding a speaker thereon is mounted in such a manner that it floats up from a cabinet, thereby being able not only to prevent sounds from being indistinct to thereby reduce the occurrence of the above-mentioned bzzzt-like trembling sounds to a great extent, but also to enhance the sound quality of sounds in the meddle- and high-tone ranges.
In attaining the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a speaker mounting structure, wherein a speaker holder holding a speaker thereon is fixed to a projecting portion disposed on the above-mentioned cabinet and the whole of the speaker holder is thereby disposed a clearance between the cabinet and itself. In this structure, since the whole of the speaker holder floats up from the cabinet, the sounds are prevented from being indistinct, the occurrence of the trembling sounds can be controlled greatly, and the quality of the sounds especially in the middle- and high-tone ranges can be enhanced.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in a speaker mounting structure as set forth in the first aspect, preferably, the speaker holder may comprise a holder main body for holding the speaker thereon and a mounting portion provided on and projected from a portion of the periphery of the holder main body, the mounting portion may be fixed to the above-mentioned projecting portion of the cabinet, and the holder main body may be disposed so as to extend in a cantilever manner from the above-mentioned fixing portion between the mounting portion of the speaker holder and the projecting portion of the cabinet. According to this structure, since the mounting portion fixed to the projecting portion is acoustically isolated from the holder main body holding the speaker thereon, the occurrence of the trembling sounds can be controlled to a great extent and also the quality of the sounds especially in the middle- and high-tone ranges can be enhanced.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in a speaker mounting structure as set forth in the second aspect, since the mounting portion of the speaker holder is fixed to the projecting portion of the cabinet using a screw, there can be obtained a great mounting strength between them.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, in a speaker mounting structure as set forth in the second or third aspect, a sound release opening formed in the holder main body is situated in a portion adjacent to the mounting portion of the speaker holder, and the holder main body may include a sound guide space for guiding sounds given from the speaker to the thus formed sound release opening. In this case, a front plate can be disposed in the holder main body so as to face the speaker, and a space inside the front plate can be formed as a sound guide space, whereby the front plate and the mounting portion is separated from each other by the sound release opening. As a result of this, even when the front plate is vibrated by the sounds given from the speaker, the vibration of the front plate is not transmitted to the mounting portion, thereby being able to prevent the above-mentioned trembling sounds.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in a speaker mounting structure as set forth in the second or third aspect, the projecting portion maybe disposed on the inner surface of the front wall of the cabinet, and the holder main body may be disposed so as extend through a corner portion between the front wall of the cabinet and the peripheral wall of the cabinet formed continuously with the front wall. In this structure, since the sound release opening in the holder main body is formed so as to face forwardly, sounds can be released in a proper direction, for example, forwardly of a television or a television united with a video recorder. Also, the sound release opening may also be formed so as to face the corner portion. In this case as well, there can also be obtained a similar effect.